


Shoot to Kill

by frenzyril



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:59:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenzyril/pseuds/frenzyril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyukjae is one of the best paparazzo in town. Kangin, as his superior, assigned him to be in charge of one of the hardest assignments in their company. Hyukjae, having exceeding confidence, didn't even hesitate to accept the new assignment. Will he be able to finish his assignment, knowing that his target is one of the most famous stars in the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoot to Kill

**8:47 am – Shoot to Kill Company, Main Building, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-26)**

 

I am so nervous while waiting for my next assignment. I keep staring at my boss, Kangin, from time to time. Come on! Just spill it already! Don’t let me die here because of so much nervousness. I am about to talk when he finally speaks up.

 

“Hmmm, Hyukjae... As you can see, I’m very anxious about your next assignment. I’m hesitating if I’ll give this assignment to you. This person is very famous and very hard to catch. No one has been able to accomplish this assignment.” My boss Kangin says.

 

“Who is it this time, boss?” I ask him.

 

“The very famous celebrity in whole Asia.” Kangin says while he stands up and he hands me the personal profile of my next assignment. “It’s none other than, Lee Donghae.”

 

“Hmmm? Don’t underestimate me, boss. I am the best among them. I have been able to accomplish all the assignments.” I say to him proudly. “Don’t compare me to them, who weren’t able to see even a glimpse of their target’s shadow.”

 

“You’re so full of yourself, Hyukjae. Well, Donghae is a very tough one. But, with your mindset, I think you can make it.” He stands up and he offers his hand to me, asking me to shake it. Of course, I gladly accept his hand shake. “Don’t disappoint me, Hyukjae.”

 

**10:07 am – Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28)**

 

And that’s how it began, my life being a paparazzo.

 

Hi there! I am Lee Hyukjae. I cannot reveal my real name to the public, so they know me by the name of “Eunhyuk”. That’s right! I am the most famous Eunhyuk. I am a member of the famous paparazzi company, the Shoot to Kill. I have been revealed scandals made by actors and actresses. So far, all of my 87 assignments are all accomplished. None of them are left undone. But of course, the scandalous photos are not published. I am in my sanity so I don’t give them to my boss. Of course, I don’t like to ruin some life.

 

Lee Donghae is my new assignment, huh? This won’t be easy. I have heard that no one really sees him off cam. I wonder why. I mean, every paparazzo would trail off their target. But no one has ever done that. Come to think of it, if I am able to accomplish this hilarious assignment, then I would become so famous. Yes. I am very ambitious. I want to become so famous. Lee Donghae, I would make you a stepping stone towards my success. *Evil Laugh*

 

**10:30 am – Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28)**

 

Ohhh! There he is. I should start to trail him. Oh yeah, my camera. I prepare my camera and in just a blink, he is gone.

 

WTH! Where did he go? Hmmmmm, this is interesting. The harder, the better. Now, where is that stepping stone of mine?

 

I look to my left, be he isn’t there. I look to my right, nope. I keep turning my head from left to right, until I see his coat. Yes! I’m sure that he is that person. I secretly follow him and fortunately, he isn’t able to sense my presence.

 

My target enters into a small pub. No wonder why other paparazzi can’t find him. They thought that because he is a celeb he wouldn’t come to a place like this. Hmmmm.

 

**11:11 am – Gol D. Roger Pub, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28)**

 

I enter the pub and I can see that this pub has no costumers. I wonder why? I explore the pub to look for my target. But unfortunately, I can’t find him. Shit! Where is he? I know that he is here. My eyes can’t be fooled!

 

As I explore inside the pub, I am shock with the result of it. The pub seems close for a long time. I mean, there are no people inside. There are no decent tables. There are no decent posters. What kind of place is this? I roam inside the pub and I can see a very suspicious bookshelf. I start to think of some kind of magical movies like harry potter or something.

 

Well, in movies, bookshelves are sometimes meant to be a secret door passage. I try to push the shelf but I can’t. Hmm. I try to push it, pull it and even punch it. But it’s not working.

 

**12:09 pm – Gol D. Roger Pub, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28)**

 

I heave a long sigh and about to give up when I pull one of the books in there. The secret passage finally reveals itself! LUCKY! Hurray for my luck!

 

I enter the secret passage and walk through it. I walk and walk. I think this path has no end. But I have to do it for my future! For my fame! For my wealth! *Evil Laugh*

 

**12:49 pm – Unknown Place, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28) [Note to self, I don’t even know if I’m still in Korea]**

 

After having 49 minutes of walking through that disastrous passage, I finally make my way out. As I finish my fearful journey towards my success, I immediately roam in the place. It is a room! It’s a fucking room! Where am I?!

 

I inspect the whole room and I can say that the owner of this building is filthy rich! I mean, look at those vases and figurines. I bet they worth more than my life is. I carefully look for a door, and BINGO! I found one, a very elegant one. I open the door and made my way through the other side. Where the hell am I? This house is so fucking big! I just walk straight because I’m afraid that I won’t be able to exit this house if I make a single turn. I walk straight and I can see the end!

 

**1:43 pm – Filthy Rich’s Mansion, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-28)**

 

When I reach the end, I can see that a chair is facing the wall. Well it seems that it was more like of a throne. I can’t tell if there is a person sitting there, but I can tell that the chair is big enough to cover a standing person like Shindong. (Shindong is a variety show comedian)

 

The chair faces my direction and I am surprise to see Donghae sitting on that chair. Is he waiting for me? What the?!

 

“I’ve been waiting for you, Eunhyuk.”

 

“W-what.. H-how... W-when...” is all I can manage to say. Shit! This person is drop dead gorgeous. His face is so perfect! I know! I already see his face in pictures, but hell yeah, the person itself is so fucking handsome.

 

I am taken aback and I face the other side to run for my life. But suddenly, in just a sound of the fingers, snapping each other, the way out this place is starting to close through a wall. Walls are starting to come down from the ceiling. Shit! Is this some trap or what?

 

“Hmmmm, don’t run away from me, Eunhyuk.” He stands up from his ‘throne’ and he approaches me.

 

Shit! I have to run before the walls block the exit! But I am too late. The walls completely block the exit. Now, there’s only me and Donghae in this small room.

 

“I’m surprised that you managed to follow me until here. But, you cannot go on any further. I won’t let you escape from me, either.” He says.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“What do I want? I believe that is my question to you. Well, okay. I’ll answer your question.” He says while he keeps approaching me until the space between us is just a few centimeters away. I step back every time he steps forward. The process is repeated until my back bumped into the wall. Uh-oh. Dead end. I’m so dead!

 

He grabs my camera that is hanging on my next and once he has it, he throws it with full of force. Shit! My super expensive camera!

 

“YAH!” I shout at him. Well, it seems that it doesn’t affect him, though.

 

He moves closer and closer to me until his body touches mine. Shit! I can smell his fucking scent. His scent is so addicting... so addicting that it gives me a boner! I hope he doesn’t notice. But then I see him smirk.

 

“Looks like we will have a good time today, Hyukjae.” He smirks at me while he whispers those words to me. Shit! And oh! How did he now my name?

 

“H-how d-did you...”

 

“Of course, I know all about you.” He starts to lick my ears. Shit! It gives me goose bumps. My knees get weaken and I let out a small moan.

 

Again, he smirks at me and he drags me into somewhere. I don’t know where we are now, but I can say that it is a bedroom. Duh, there’s a fucking huge bed in here, so yeah.

 

He ties my hands in the head board! Shit! How did he get that rope? Shit! Will he rape me? Oh well, he is so hot for me to care. Shit! How about my assignment? Forget about being famous! I’ll just enjoy this fucking moment. Well, it’s not an everyday scene to be fucked by this handsome and well-built man, right?

 

He starts kissing my mouth and I gladly welcome his lip-moistening mouth. He kisses every side and every angle of my hot cavern. He inserts his tongue and gosh! That made me so horny. His mouth is so soft. I’m so lost with the kiss and I let out a very seductive moan. I could feel that he has an arousal after hearing that oh-so-hot moan of mine.

 

“Hyukkie. Do you know what? I want to fuck you right now.”

 

“W-what? No! Prepare me first! It’s my first time to be fucked, FYI!”

 

“Forget about foreplay, Hyukkie. Don’t worry I’ll be gentle to you... If I can...” And oh gosh, I saw him smirking like a maniac again.

 

He strips my clothes and he strips his. Holy Macaroons! His body is so well built! I can see his sweat sliding down in his 6-pack abs.

 

“Ahhhh... Shit!” He sucks my nipples and he licks it. Oh my... He is so good at this. “Oh fuck... Hae... I want more...”

 

He sucks and licks my nipples and he repeats this process for a minute or two. Then he trails his tongue towards my hardening member.

 

“I thought we are going to skip the foreplay part?” I can feel so weak by his tongue. Oh how I wish this sensation won’t end.

 

“I’ve change my mind, Hyukkie.”

 

He starts to lick the head of my hardening member and I swear, by just him doing that, it almost make me release my cum. I’m not sounding like a pervert here, am I? He sucks my cock and in just a few minutes, I release my cum without any warning. He smirks at me.

 

“You’re such a bad boy, Hyukkie for not warning me.” He licks his lips and he smirks. “It’s now time for me to feel your virgin hole, baby.”

 

I swear that my cock regain its consciousness when I heard Donghae says baby to me. Shit! I’m not used to any endearments, but why is it that I want to hear him more? Do I fall in love with him? Well, I guess so. Who wouldn’t, right? He has the features of a perfect husband. Rich, muscular, handsome and any other positive characteristics. Perfect, indeed.

 

Without having any finger preparations, he places his hardening cock in front of my hole. Is he going to take me raw? No! This is my first time having a sex with a guy!

 

“Sorry, baby. I can’t hold back anymore.” After saying these words, he forcefully inserts his cock inside my pitiful hole.

 

“Ahhhhh!!! Haee... It hurts... Ahhhh.”

 

He starts to fuck me in a normal pace but increases it bit by bit. He changes every angle to find my prostate. And in just a few attempts, he immediately finds it.

 

“Ahhh.. Hae... There... Ahhh... Fuck me there... Ahhh... Hae...”

 

He keeps thrusting me and I keep moaning by his every thrust. Oh god! Please don’t let end this very good sensation that I am feeling at the moment! I swear, I would give up everything for this.

 

I start to jerk my hardening cock in sync with his thrust to me. In just a few strokes, I could feel that I’m about to release my cum again.

 

“Hae... I’m going to release soon... Ahhhh... Shit! More... Ahhhhh... Ummmm...”

 

“Go on baby... I’m going to release soon, too...”

 

In just a few strokes and thrusts, we release our come at the same time. He releases his’ inside me and I release mine all over my body. We both get exhausted by our hot sex.

 

“Hyukkie... Would you give up your job for me?” Donghae asked while hugging his me possessively.

 

“Hae...” I was shocked for a moment, but managed to compose myself. 

 

“I love you, Hyukkie. Let’s live together.” Donghae proposed. He wants me to be by his side forever. Call him selfish, but he didn't want to share me to other people. 

 

“I love you too, Hae. But I don’t think that my boss would accept my resignation. And besides, I love my job.” I said while pondering the pros and cons.

 

“You haven’t tried yet, baby. Umm, I know that you have those scandalous photos in your laptop.” Donghae persuaded.

 

“How did you know about that? Are you my stalker or something?” I looked suspiciously at the naked person beside me. Indeed, I haven't revealed any information to Donghae, especially those photos.

 

“Well, who knows? A paparazzo has a stalker. It sounds cool right?” Donghae beamed at me. Argh, so childish! "So, are you willing to live with me? Are you willing to give your whole time to me?"

 

There was a deafening silence. I didn't talk because I was in deep thought. Donghae didn't say anything either because he was too preoccupied looking at me.

 

“Hell, yeah. Sure baby, I’m willing to give up my job and my dream.” I finally broke the silence after a couple of minutes.

 

“Dream?” Donghae asked curiously.

 

“Yeah. I want to be as famous as Arnold Schwarzenegger or something like that.” My eyes were full of sparks, I really mean it when I said that I wanted to be as famous as that famous Hollywood star.

 

“Well, you can be famous if you become my wife, right?” Donghae plainly said.

 

I think for a moment. He’s right! I’ll be more famous if he becomes my husband.

 

“Shit, hae! I love your genius mind!”

 

**8:46 am – Shoot to Kill, Main Building, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-29)**

 

I hand over my resignation paper to my boss Kangin. I expect him to get angry at me but unexpectedly, he doesn’t go wild or something like that. But I can see in his eyes that he doesn’t want to release me yet.

 

Kangin has been a great boss to me. Although he gets angry at me sometimes, he never fails to apologize for being furious. Looking at his pitiful state, I heave a sigh and give him the photos that I brought. I foreseen this before. I know that this would happen, that's why I brought these photos with me.

 

“Ummm, boss. I will give you these photos in exchange of my resignation.” I give him the scandalous photos of the celebrities that I manage to capture. He smiles at me and he offers me a hand shake. Smiling like he won a lottery prize or something. Note to self, Kangin is bipolar.

 

“I’ll accept this, Hyukjae. Now, you are free to go.” Not really looking at me, but looking, scratch that, spazzing over the photos I gave.

 

“Thank you, boss.”

 

**9:58 am – Donghae’s Mansion, Seoul, Korea (20XX-06-29)**

 

“Hae, I’m really hesitating giving those photos to Kangin.”

 

“Why, baby?”

 

“I mean, now that the photos are gone, I can’t see Heechul giving blowjob to Hankyung. Kyuhyun fucking Sungmin. Jessica licking the Yoona's boobs. Taeyeon sharing the vibrator with Tiffany. Song Joong Ki mastu-.” I enumerated the pictures I gave my boss. It's a good thing that I manage to keep some soft copy of the photos and saved it to my laptop. But most of my favorite pictures were with Kangin! Stupid Polaroid for not having soft copies!

 

“That’s enough baby. I don’t want to hear anymore.” Donghae is just shitting as always. This is one of the things I learned about him. He easily gets jealous.

 

He glares at me and I just laugh at him. Indeed, it’s a wonderful thing to be a paparazzo. Taking these scandalous photos and finding your eternal companion for life.


End file.
